KuroShiro
by Otakuisanothernameforawesome
Summary: When Ciel Phantomhive's life is a metaphorical chess game, things can get interesting. When his life is a literal chess game, who knows what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Fanfiction readers! This is my first fanfiction~Kurosituji! I hope you all like it!**

**Oh, and I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji. It would be a shame if I did…wouldn't be nearly as good….**

The walls of the hallway were a blur of forest green and navy blue as the knight dashed through, looking for his young master. The palace was under siege by the White Pieces; if he didn't reach the king…

"Elizabeth!" he heard. The amber-eyed soldier veered towards the voice of the young king. The 13-year-old boy's dark hair was matted to his forehead with sweat, most likely from frantically searching for his queen. His cerulean eyes were bright with fear, only rivaled by his expression the last time the White Pieces had attacked. He has been captured and tortured. That was how he'd spent his first month as king.

"My lord," shouted the knight, Sebastian. He quickly dropped to one knee, placing his hand over his heart, as he reached the boy. "We must hurry out."

"Not without Elizabeth," countered the prideful preteen, crossing his arms across his chest. Suddenly, his feet were no longer on the ground.

"P-put me down!" He shouted, trying to wriggle out of Sebastian's grasp.

"My apologies, my king," the knight continued down the hall, his best attempts barely controlling the thrashing royal.

"You're our most valuable, King Ciel. If you are taken, the game ends." The dark-haired man jumped forward, bursting through the window and breaking the colored glass with a sharp CRASH, resembling that of a million small bells dropping at once. The piece sailed through the whistling air below before landing softly on the ground and sharply veering right into the dark forest ahead.

The young queen sat huddled into a ball in the corner of the room, trying to remain undetected by the White Pieces. True, she was her side's most powerful piece, but that didn't mean it wasn't extremely terrifying that the palace was under siege!

"My queen," came a soft voice. Elizabeth slowly glanced up, recognizing the timbre and softness of the Bishop, Agni. She threw her arms around the Indian man, shaking and trembling at the thoughts racing through her head.

"Where is Ciel?" she managed out, her lower lip quivering.

"He has been escorted out by Sebastian,_ Rānī. _He is currently being taken to the safe house in the forest." He replied, stroking her back in an attempt to soothe the young royal. The blonde-haired girl nodded, wiped her teary eyes, and pulled away, putting on her bravest face. The Indian man smiled at her, standing and offering his hand. She regally stood (with his help), wiping her eyes once more.

"We must hurry,_ Rānī_. You are a very important piece, we must make sure you're alright in case we need you." A nod was given in reply. The holy man carefully scooped up the young queen, taking off down the hall.

"Halt!" came a voice from behind. Agni glanced behind him.

Two soldiers with white armor were headed straight for them.

**Reviews for next chapter! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, reader(s)! I'm back, thank you very much to those who have read so far, I hope I'm entertaining you. Enough of me, time for the disclaimer!**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji, quite sadly. **

**Onto the story!**

The young king had given up on struggling, seeing as his servant was so much stronger than him. He silently cursed himself (over and over again) for being so weak as the scenery began to change around them. What was once single-shaded grass had become strangely two-toned, a checked pattern racing across the landscape. The tall trees making up the forest around the black palace had thinned out, leaving only a few scattered here and there. The short shrubs had been replaced by tall mushrooms, spores floating around every few yards. Where were they?

Sebastian slowed to a stop, nearing a colorful mushroom, about the size of the island shacks the natives of the coast of L'carroll Ciel had read about in his daily studies of the people in the area he reigned over. The knight reached out, knocking lightly on the stem.

The front of the mushroom melted away, revealing but a small door, just large enough for someone of the king's (five foot two *cough cough*) stature to fit through comfortably. Reaching into a pouch on his side, the amber-eyed man unlocked the door, gently pushing it open before placing the boy inside.

"What exactly are you doing, Sebastian?" asked Ciel, unable to comprehend the current situation. The knight snapped his fingers, spores floating inside the mushroom lighting up like fireflies, revealing the moderately sized room the young king was standing in. Ciel looked around childishly in awe.

"This is the safe house, my lord," said Sebastian, trying to compress a smirk. "You are to stay here until I return to get you." Ciel's head whipped back to Sebastian.

"What?! You expect me to stay _here?_ And even give me an order to do so?!" He outright shouted. His small arms crossed his chest in defiance. No one tells the king what to do.

"I do indeed expect you to stay here. Please forgive me, but it is the only safe place at the time—"

"I am _not_ staying," he scowled just as the larger hand of the demon came to rest on his head.

"You must, now. Goodbye. Please do not leave, we are unsure of how many live in this area and to whose side they belong. The spores will act as your servants while you are here, my lord. Please, please stay put." He bowed and promptly shut the small wooden door before his master could say anything else. The young boy pouted.

-黒白 –

Elizabeth swayed her feet and sighed as she sat upon a large, red mushroom with white spots.

"I wonder where Ciel is…" she thought aloud. It had been about an hour since Agni left her out here.

"_Rānī, you must run!" yelled the Indian man. He ran towards the two white soldiers, quickly and skillfully unwrapping his blessed hand. The first punch he threw made the air resonate, a low hum echoing through the surrounding area. The queen watched in amazement of the holy man's strength, feeling quite confident in his right hand of Kali, completely ignoring his earlier order to run. _

_ The first white soldier was hit square in the chest, his armor vibrating violently. A cry of agony erupted from his lips just before he collapsed to the ground, blood pouring from his still-closed visor. In that moment, the second soldier shoved a curved spear in the direction of Durga's (1) blessed child. The dark-skinned man looked over, but not quite in time._

_ "Agni!" yelled the small queen as she grabbed a sword out of an empty suit of armor in the blue-green hallway. She ran at the knight and swung the sharp metal at the back of his armor, just before the knight could impale Agni through the stomach, forever ending his existence. The spear instead threw itself upwards, slicing through the sleeve of the bishop's long cloak. The armor around the second soldier clanged against the sword, thoroughly distracting its wearer. _

_ "Rānī, please move away!" shouted the white-haired bishop, reaching forward again and re-obtaining the attention of the iron-clad person. The young queen threw herself to the side as the blessed hand connected with the helmet of the armor, Agni screaming with all his might, the tone perfectly harmonizing with the hum of his goddess' power. The armor shook and shattered completely, leaving a man impaled by pieces of his own armor on the ground in a slowly cooling pool of his own blood. The Indian man panted, blood falling from his eyes and having mixed with his sweat. _

_ After re-wrapping his hand and wiping his face, the bishop turned back to the blonde queen. _

_ "How unusual…using pawns as knights?" Agni shook his head. "Let us now take our leave, Rānī," he was answered with the nod of the girl who was trying to ignore the stench of death and blood coating her dwelling place. She prayed silently that this would all be over soon._

The young queen shook her head, trying to get the memory to just go away already, but it seemed to be imprinted in her mind. The sight, the smell…everything was so clear. Now all she could hope for was that Ciel was safe.

"I hope he's somewhere around here…"

_SLAM!_

'What was that?!' Lizzy climbed fully on top of the mushroom, hiding as much as her large, frilly black dress and blonde curls would allow. What she saw next made her almost squeal for joy.

Coming from seemingly nowhere was the young, black-haired, eye patch-bearing king. He walked briskly forward with his arms crossed, muttering something about that 'wretched demon'. The young queen's emerald eyes lit up immediately.

-チェスボード-

"Wretched Demon," grumbled the young king as he exited the mushroom, arms crossed over his chest. "how dare he try and order me to do anything. I am the king, not he! He can go back to—"

"CIEEL!" squealed a high-pitched voice. The azure-eyed boy fwipped around, only to be met by black ruffles and golden curls. He was knocked to the ground, the air painfully pushed from his lungs. He was kissed multiple times across his face as he gasped for air. Small yet strong arms wrapped around him, locking like iron around the boy's frail self.

"I was so worried for you, Ciel! I couldn't bear to think of it…if you were to get captured we'd—"

"E-Elizabeth!" he cut her off, only managing to get enough air into his lungs for her name. She released him, looking at his face with tears in her eyes. It was now obvious to her that she'd hurt him, or made anything that'd happened to him earlier worse.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she gasped, getting off him. The young king sat up, trying to breathe regularly as Lizzy rubbed his back soothingly. "are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he turned to face her, his expression changing once he saw the crystal tears in her big, green eyes. He wiped away one that strayed from its starting point and fell halfway down her cheek with a small smile. "It's unladylike to cry, Lizzy."

The young queen blinked before returning the smile and wiping her face with her arm and gently hugging him, nothing like the powerful grip she had before. Sniffling a few times, she composed herself. The sapphire-eyed king's smile faded.

"Who brought you out here?" He demanded, knowing that she would've at least gotten an escort for safe measures.

"Agni," she said, looking away. Her emerald eyes refilled themselves with sadness. "I hope he's okay right now." Her hand was taken into two warmer ones. The queen looked back at her king, whose face held such confidence.

"I'm sure he is. We should get going."

"Going? But to where?" her large eyes widened in curiosity.

"We're going to find someplace to stay that isn't a bloody mushroom."

**Yaaaaay chaper 2 is finshed! I hope you like it if you read it. Please review!**

**Durga is another name for the Goddess Kali.**

**I realize now that I forgot to write what Rānī was. It's Hindi for 'queen'.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DADADADAAAA~ chapter three…I'm so happy! Please enjoy! I'm sorry it's so short. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler~~!**

Sebastian Michaelis sighed. His arms were bound behind him, being held together by none other than the white knight, Grell Sutcliffe. His armor had been stripped off him, leaving him in not much more than a thin, black shirt and loose pants gathered at the knees. It was rather obvious the man above him's thoughts were taken elsewhere by this. The strong, feminine voice boomed out once again.

"Where is my nephew?" demanded the queen, Angelina Durless. Her legs were crossed in impatience under her white-and-red dress, her head leaning on her propped up wrist. Fury shone in her eyes.

"As I have already stated," the demon started, "His whereabouts are unknown." The knight did not expect his young king to stay in the same place for very long, so it wasn't a complete lie...he just hoped the boy had found Lady Elizabeth or someone friendly to protect him. He was much weaker than a teenage boy should be, let alone a king.

The queen's frown deepened—if possible—and she flicked her free hand, sending the OK signal to Grell. The reaper raised his arm, revealing a long, black cat-of-nine-tails.

"I do hope we can meet like this in different circumstances, Bassy~," He grinned evilly as the heavy whip was brought down on the amber-eyed man's back.

~黒白~

"L-Lizzy, wait up!" huffed the young Phantomhive, low levels of stamina proving true once more. The blonde queen stopped, turning so she could see her king's progress. He was panting rather loudly, hands on his knees, bent over in exhaustion.

"Let's stop for a while, okay?" She offered. Her reply was the soft 'thud' of Ciel's backside as he fell on the hard ground below. Elizabeth made her way over, taking a dainty seat next to him and rubbing small circles on his back as his breathing regulated, trying her hardest not to cause his asthma to flare.

'We've been looking for hours,' thought the young king, 'maybe it's a better idea to just go back. No, no, then I'd just make a bloody fool of myself. And anyways, we've already gotten this far, there's no point in turning back!' He took in his surroundings. There wasn't much of anything around except a few randomly placed mushrooms and a twisting tree that was most likely once very tall. It appeared as if it had been snapped in half by a lightning storm of some kind, creating a long branch to guide their path. Despite the fact it was probably once very much alive, it was bare excepting the patches of bark every few feet. 'Something probably lives here,' he thought. 'If a mushroom can transformed into a home, I'm sure this monstrous piece of wood can.'

"Ne—~ watch out!" shouted a scratchy voice. The royals confusedly looked around them. Nothing to the left, nothing to the right, nothing in front, nothing behind, nothing—

"OOF!" shouted the voice again, this time joined by that of the young king, having been turned into a landing pad. As he struggled to get the weight off him, he felt a tickle in his nose. Elizabeth squeaked.

Most suddenly, the weight was lifted and Ciel sat up, rubbing his head and cursing under his breath.

"What the bloody he—"

"My goodness, are you alright?!" he was cut off by the high-pitched voice (If you can call it that at times) of his green-eyed queen. It was then that he noticed the figure standing adjacent her, brushing themself off.

They had short brown hair, pulled down to cover the right eye. Their bright, hazel eyes matched the frustrated pout on their freckly face. The person wore a large coat—many sizes too large—along with green pants, thoroughly decorated with zippers, buttons, and a ridiculous number of different patterns. Their shoes were no different. Even with this, the strangest thing was the brown cat ears that sat upon their head, and the thin tail protruding from under the coat.

"Yeah, I'm alright," they said, bending down to brush dirt off their pants legs before heading over to the young king and extending a hand. "What about ye?" The blue-eyed boy pridefully refused the hand, standing up on his own and brushing his person off.

"Other than being now covered in not only sweat, but dirt, I'm fine." He was answered with a girlish giggle.

"Sorry about that, mate!" the cat stood with its hands behind its head, as if relaxing while standing.

"What were you doing to be in the perfect place to almost kill me?" Ciel countered, his 'enthusiasm' quite present on his face. His small arms crossed his chest.

"Well, ye see, I was tryin' ta' find out what ye two were doin'. This big coat likes ta' cover up my tail an' I lose me balance." The cat's finger moved to its chin, giving it the outward appearance of thinking. "What're ye doin' out here anyways? Yer pre'y far from the palace, right?"

"Y-you know who we are?" asked the pig-tailed girl. The cat nodded its head, the brown strands flying slightly astray.

"Yer the Black Pieces, right? Yer King Ciel and Queen Elizabeth!" The cat's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "It's pre'y cool an' all, seein' you guys here...yer like celebrities! 'Cept, not everyone likes all celebrities...Oh," The cat made a fist, pointer finger out, and brought the hand down on the open palm of the other one in front of its face. "ye two need disguises!"

**921 words! That's it…I'm so sorry, readers…I'm so, so sorry. Maybe next chapter I'll give you some kind of flashback? I'm open to suggestions and constructive criticism. PLEASE, HELP ME MAKE MY WRITING BETTER O_O…But seriously, this only took up about two pages on word.**

**I fear I read too much James Patterson. He's subliminally shortening my chapters.**

**So~~ Anyone know who the cat is? Hmmmmmm? **

**Well….please review! I hope you guys liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, mon lovelies! It's time for…..chapter 4!**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji!**

The black knight was slumped against the wall, just under a rust-colored stain from where he'd fallen to the floor only moments after being thrown in here. Crimson blood dripped slowly from the demon's mouth and onto the cold, dirty stone beneath him. Grey-tinted light shone through the small window, casting an unearthly glow on the man, his black hair matted to his forehead in a mixture of grit, blood, and sweat. He smirked.

Putting a shaky hand on the ground, the crow forced himself up, nearly falling back down once he finally pulled himself up. He turned to the large, brown door and raised his hand, claws extending.

_CHRUNK!_

"What was that?!" He heard a guard shout as he pulled his hand out of the new hole in the wood. His eyes glimmered in the low light.

'Such pathetic craftsmanship. I'll have to re-carve all the doors.' His thoughts teased. He threw a now stiletto-heeled foot at the side of the door, directly at the hinges. The metal pieces shattered, the door falling gracefully down before resting loudly on the ground, alerting the attention of the guards. The demon walked farther into the hallway.

"Halt!" shouted a white suit of armor. The magenta-eyed man chuckled darkly. It was obvious from the stance and the angle they held their weapon at, that they were novice, maybe even a pawn in white iron. Sebastian just continued walking, ignoring the threats altogether. The pawn trembled once noticing the black-haired man—or whatever he was—wasn't going to stop.

The creature who had taken the place of knight Sebastian Michaelis continued on, ink-like blood dripping from quickly-closing wounds onto the dirt-crusted ground. The sharp 'tak' of his shoes resonated in the dank place. The long, black razors that had taken place of his fingernails gleamed as they were brought up in front of the pale man's face. He swung his hand back, bringing them swiftly down on the iron suit.

A gurgled cry escaped the visor as the shreds of suit and flesh fell to the ground. Sebastian had sliced the suit completely through, including the pawn inside it.

"My, my…I really should get back to my master,"

～黒白～

"There ye go, absolutely adorable, ye are!" shouted the freckly cat, smiling brightly at the royal couple who were now donned in the cat's clothing.

The green-eyed queen now wore a baby blue dress, quite covered in frills and the like. The solid-then-striped pattern gave her the appearance of the figure of a lady who'd worn corsets since the beginning of time. She wore tall white stockings vertically striped and topped off with rounded baby blue shoes. Her approval was written all over her face, now straight blonde hair framing it delicately.

Her darling king was not quite as….excited. He wore a darker outfit, a white long-sleeved shirt and a midnight blue vest. His pants were that of commoners, but still a brilliantly dull midnight blue. His silk black eye-patch had been discarded and replaced with a white medical eye-patch, whose origins were rather…questionable. His small arms were crossed over his chest, unhappy at the missing black piece. His pink lips were puffed into a pout, and his hair tousled and flying everywhere.

"What exactly was the point of this, again?" he inquired, thoroughly irritated. A small, delicate finger came to rest mere centimeters away from his nose. He followed its arm back up to its owner, the cat.

"If people find out who ye are, ye could be in a lotta trouble."

"Wouldn't you rather look like a regular person than be in danger, Ciel?" Elizabeth interrogated. He sighed his answer. She was right, but he'd never outright say it. Small, baby-blue clad arms wrapped around him without warning, causing the young king to jump at her touch. His cheek was met with the soft lips of his queen, which turned a faint red. The cat giggled.

"L-let's go," -/-

～チェスボード～

Claude Faustus raced across the landscape, flanked by none other than the three imbeciles of his own: Timber, Thompson, and Canterbury. It was bad enough he couldn't tell the three apart barely, now he was the leader of their squad and had to bark individual orders at the young demons. He sighed, the air rushing past immediately taking it and losing it. He glanced at the purple-haired demons on his left and right.

"Remember not to kill him. The king doesn't want the game over yet."

**UH OH O_O…What's gonna happen? Who wants to guess? And I'm sorry if you don't know who the cat is, I haven't revealed her yet. Oops…there goes gender. **

**Bai!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDAAAATE! And I even left you at another cliffhanger…I'm a terrible person. I've been so busy lately, and just haven't had the time to write. I've also been trying to get "What Have I Gotten Myself Into?" written and junk, so….yeah.**

**So, apparently this is now dedicated to Mamo-tyan! You know who you are! :D**

**No one yet has guessed who the cat is! D: Oh my goodness….You'll find out in the next chapter (After this one) I promise, I already have it all planned out (I merely have to write the darn thing.)**

**I apologize for my terrible writing…I've been doing research papers lately and frankly, they aren't that interesting.**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Seriously, if I did, it would be soo much worse. It's wonderful. I cannot produce a brainchild like that.**

Alois Trancy sat impatiently, rapping his long, feminine fingers on the armrests of his throne. The fifteen-year-old's icy stare bore into the hearts of his pawns. They were nothing but that to him. A pawn was merely something you used and threw away, a toy. His mouth twitched up into a cruel smirk and he stood, stretching his long arms above his blonde head. Sighing, Alois sauntered to the tall, tinted window.

～黒白～

The tall demon known as Claude Faustus darted towards his dark-haired target. Though somewhat different looking, he was still the same bratty fourteen-year-old he knew and, well, loved. It was indescribable. His soul's scent was delectable, 100% irresistible! The demon had often thought about breaking his contract with the young king Alois to pursue this sapphire-eyed child. He shook his head, seeing as even though he was a strong demon, Sebastian was a match for him.

"I do hope Mr. Sebastian finds us," began the blonde queen. Her straightened hair waved behind her as she walked, creating an all-new picture of elegance. The young king murmured something incomprehensible, and the four demons moved ever closer.

～チェスボード～

"I do hope Mr. Sebastian finds us," began Elizabeth as they walked by yet another string of unusual plants and the like.

"That bloody git had better." Murmured the young king, silently praying his queen hadn't heard. If she did, she showed no signs of it. A soft rustling of trees drew the attention of the blonde girl.

"What was that?" she inquired, turning her head towards the noise. Suddenly, a black blur whizzed past them. Ciel could feel a gloved hand wrap around his arm just before his feet left the ground and he was being whisked away by a barely seen force. He waved behind his kidnapper like a flag, only steadying his head enough to notice the purple hair and clothing of a telltale White Piece.

"S-Se-," he began, only to be silenced by the other hand of his captor, who'd pulled him around to carry him like a tourist might carry a bag. The wind created merely by running through the space stung the young king's eye, his eye-patch barely hanging on. Squeezing his azure eye closed, he heard a gargled scream, his captor slowing down. Ciel wondered for a second who, what, or where it came from, but was answered by a large plop of something warm landing on his forehead. He opened his eyes just before he hit the ground, the white piece above he's blood coating the both of them.

The soft ting of a sword being pulled out resounded, followed by booted footsteps in Ciel's direction. The young king trembled like a Chihuahua.

"Well, that was rather messy," Came a man's voice as the figure stopped in front of the black-haired boy. He squatted, wiping the blood off in the grass; the king was able to get a good look at him.

Straight, medium-length hair hung across his gold eyes, which were painted somewhat resembling that of a circus character. His large coat that rested on his shoulders, diamonds and swirls mixing and mingling all across it. The rest of his outfit was just as strange, the same blue as all the pieces in these parts of the country seemed to wear. A tall top hat sat upon his head. His left hand was that of a skeleton.

The man sheathed his sword. With a slight grunt, the White Piece was lifted from the small king's back. Ciel watched with barely-hidden impression and a deep breath as the figure was lifted from him. Suddenly, the skeleton hand appeared in front of his face.

"The name's Hatter," said the man, "though most people call me Joker." On closer inspection, the man's face was incredibly mischievous…but a glint of something softer shone in his eyes. Ciel hesitantly took the bony appendage, and was quickly tossed to his feet. The Hatter's hands patted dust off him.

"H-hey, what do you think—"

"Relax," Joker chuckled, "I'm just being kind. Is that such a strange thing for people to do, these days?" Ciel was rewarded with a light poke to his forehead. "Though," started the orange-haired man again, "it seems to be a vanishing virtue."

The young kind smacked the Joker's hand away with a quick, "Don't touch me." A pout appeared on his face as he crossed his thin arms.

"Well, isn't someone a little emotionally constipated today? Seems like all ye can do is lash out at me." The young king turned on his heel to head back to whence he came, but was stopped with a hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa, there, mate. I don't think ye want to go that-a-way." He quickly stated, pulling the king lightly away from that direction.

"Why not? There's someone I have to get back to," protested the young lord. The Hatter's face was suddenly grim.

"Someone ye have to get back to…might I know who it is?" he asked, his voice laced with sadness.

"That's none of your business,"

"Is it a girl?" inquired the man, whose face was met almost immediately with the now-worried king's.

"Y…yes…" Was the slow reply. The Hatter shook his head.

"I'm afraid she was taken by the White Pieces, mate. I'm really sorry."

Ciel's visible sapphire eye widened, a flurry of emotions running thorough them. He…had he…just lost his queen?

～の悲しみ～

Elizabeth was thrown on the ground, her blue dress torn and stained crimson. The carefree face of the young queen also carried red streaks, her blonde hair not missed by the painting of blood, either. Trying her hardest not to move, the girl took in her surroundings. All around her was white, excepting herself and the blood that now streaked the floor.

Sitting upon the tall chair was a young boy, his blonde hair cropped around his face. The icy blue eyes stared Elizabeth down, a smirk playing on his lips. A white bow rested on his red vest, which covered almost 90% of the small, black shorts he adorned. Tall, checked socks rose to his mid-thigh, red boots with white laces rose to his knees. The queen glared back at him with all her might.

"Hello, my queen," He spoke, his voice feminine and light. "I must say, you weren't who I was going for, but you'll do."

**CLIFFHANGER YEAAHAAAAAAAH! Chapter five, shoosh yeah. Reviews, por favor!**


End file.
